Pool Table And Tequila, Oh the Possibilities!
by serenity2bliss
Summary: DL.Based on the infamous season finale promo pics


**TITLE: POOL TABLE AND TEQUILA, OH THE POSSIBILITIES!**

**RATING: T**

**SPOILER: BASED ON SEASON FINALE PROMO PICS**

**DISCLAIMER: I own...well, nothing!**

**Thank you to SallyJetson for the beta. You're a genius!**

**Hope y'all like this one! **

**All mistakes are mine and no one else's

* * *

**

They had had a great time so far. Not that he was surprised by that fact; they always had a good time together, no matter where they were or what they were doing. They would probably have a blast if they were going through the garbage dump together too.

After dinner, he suggested a nightcap at his place and she agreed. The night was still young and she still had a few more hours to spare before she needed to go to bed. Unlike him, she had an early shift tomorrow.

He unlocked his door, switched on a light and swept a courteous hand inside the entryway. "After you."

"My, my. Aren't you a gentleman?" she said dryly as she walked past him.

He snickered and locked the door behind him. He helped her take off her coat, and almost let out a moan when she rewarded him with a big smile and a soft, 'thank you.'

She took in her surroundings and stopped in the middle of the room with a gasp. "You have a pool table in the middle of the living room, Danny? Seriously, what do you do in your spare time? Run an escort service?"

He let out a short laugh and said, "Very funny. That was a gift from a friend. He wanted to get himself a new one, so he handed over the old one to me."

She walked over to the pool table, trailed the tips of her fingers along the edge of the table and smiled mischievously. "Up for a game?"

Intrigued, he crossed his arms over his chest, and asked, "You play, Montana?"

"_Play_? Pffttt. That's an understatement," she said wryly. "I can beat you with my eyes closed."

He chuckled. "Very modest. I gotta warn you though, don't expect me to go easy on you."

"That's supposed to be my line," she said with a playful grin on her lips. "How about a little bet to heat this game up?"

He felt hot all over when she said 'heat'.

_God, this woman will be the death of me_.

So many naughty ideas and images came through his mind. He had wanted her for almost two years, and ever since then she had been the star of his erotic dreams almost every damn night. He had dreamt of the things he wanted to do to her, things he wanted her to do to him, things they did together. He had so many favorites but the one thing that currently dominated his mind right now was…

"Body shot."

"Body shot?"

He nodded once and looked at her with a daring glint in his eyes. "The winner gets to take the first body shot."

She pursed her lips together and gave him a slow once over; from his lips to his chest and further down to his thighs, then back up to his blue eyes.

"Fine."

Grinning, he handed her a cue stick. "And also he or _she_ gets to choose the wet spot."

He could hear her intake of breath as her eyes went wide, hand paused on the cue stick in his hand. He knew the wheel of her brain was churning at high speed. They were in a dangerous, risky but extremely satisfactory playground.

The sexual tension in the room was so thick; he could feel it in his bones.

_Come on, Montana. Don't back out on me._

Staring straight at him, her lips curled into a smile. She snatched the cue stick from him and winked. "Bring it on."

_Yesssssssssssssssssssssss! _

Fighting back a grin, he swept his hand over the pool table. "Break the shot."

She strolled to the other end of the table, added a little sway in her walk, and lightly grazed his belt buckle as she walked past him. She turned her head to look at him over her shoulder, and grinned.

He returned it with a smirk and shook his head. The game had not even begun and he was already turned on.

There was no doubt in their minds how this night would end.

Damn if this wasn't the most stimulating pool game he had ever played.

As she leaned down to place her cue on the table, Danny was rewarded with a first class view of her cleavage, nearly spilling from the wide neckline of her black top.

He coughed to cover his groan, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling hot all over.

She looked up, her gaze met his, and she flashed him a big, _fake_ innocent smile.

_Naughty little country witch! She did that on purpose! What is she trying to do? Kill me with her boobs?_

She took her shot, balls scattered across the table. She pocketed 4 balls with her first shot; two solids and two stripes. She chose the former and took her next shot.

She took shot by shot like a pro; each time tantalizing him with the brush of her body against his whenever she had to move around the table. Once, she _accidentally _brushed her breasts against his arm and then whispered an apology in his ear.

It took all his will power not to grab her there and then and do her on the pool table.

She wasn't kidding about being good in pool. She cleared all her solids without giving him a chance to take even one shot. All she had to do was pocket the eight ball to win the game.

And take the first body shot.

She came up to him and slung one arm around his shoulder; the heels she was wearing narrowed their height differences. Her face so close to his, he could count her eyelashes.

She cocked her head to look at him, and grinned. "Ready to get wet. Messer?"

He chuckled at her cockiness, a side of her that he didn't get to see often, and moved aside to give her some room to make her last shot.

She bent over in front of him and cocked her hip to adjust her stance. Like any normal red-blooded male, his gaze strayed from her back to her butt.

_Nice…perfect, round.Wonder what would…_

"Like what you see?"

_Busted_! He cleared his throat. "Sorry."

She let out a soft laugh and made her shot. In slow motion, he saw the ball slide diagonally across the table and drop into the pocket. He let out a frustrated groan, while she whooped in joy.

She turned back to him, smiling in triumph, and cocked an eyebrow.

He raised his hands in defeat and said dryly, "I'll go get the tequila."

"Don't forget the lime." He heard her laugh behind him.

Under normal circumstances, he would be irked when he was beaten in a game of pool, but not this time. Hell, if she sucked at it, he would gladly lose the game to get her mouth on him.

He was very proud of himself for suggesting the body shot as a bet. He couldn't help it but grin to himself.

Outside in the living room, he heard a loud crack and shook his head in amazement. He walked back to the living room with two tequila shots in one hand and two wedges of lime in another with a small cup of salt.

Just as he thought, she was playing another round of pool by herself. He liked a woman who knew how to entertain herself without being snoopy and sneaky.

He was standing beside her when she teased him, "Took you long enough. For a moment there, I thought you had yourself locked in the bedroom."

"Careful there, Montana. You're beginning to sound as if you can't wait to lap me up with that wicked tongue of yours."

She blushed at his outrageous words and set her cue stick aside. He placed both the shots and limes on the wooden rim of the pool table and wondered where she would choose her wet spot. If she wanted to keep it safe, there was always the neck. But if she felt like indulging her wild side…

All thoughts turned loose when he felt her hands on his shoulders. They roamed down his biceps and gave them a gentle squeeze, then back up to his shoulders and down again, this time to his chest; her fingers grazed his chains under his t-shirt, down to his abdomen; until her hands reached the waistband of his jeans; all the while locking her gaze deep with his.

Lips curled into a smile, she pulled his t-shirt out of his jeans and slowly tugged it up to expose his taut stomach. With one hand, she gave his jeans a gentle tug, low enough to expose more of his upper body.

Biting her lower lip between her teeth, she skimmed her fingertips along the skin above the waistband of his jeans, fingers gently dipping below.

His breath caught in his throat in anticipation.

Her fingers continued to trail in a circular motion on his stomach. "Right-" Then stopped just below his navel. "here," she whispered against his lips.

He could feel her hot breath on his face. Just when he was about to capture her lips with his own, she sank down on her knees in front of him.

He realized that with the position she was in, there was no way she hadn't noticed the massive hard on in his jeans. He waited for her to make some smart-ass comments about that, but when she didn't he gave a silent prayer for saving him from humiliation.

She tipped her head back to look up at him, and asked, "Ready for this?"

"Are you?"

Instead of answering him, she smiled, leaned forward to her intended wet spot, and with a broad sweep of her tongue, she lapped him up so thoroughly she almost brought him to his knees. He slid his fingers into her curls and cupped the back of her head as his entire muscle went rigid and his breathing grew heavy.

"Salt," she whispered.

He handed her the small cup in his hand; she dipped her pinkie in it and dabbled the salt on the wet spot. Without missing a beat, she licked the spot again to remove the salt, and lingered to gently nibble his skin. The rasp of her teeth on his skin was way too much for him to handle as he could feel his restraint slipping by the second.

With a growl, he reached for the lime in front of him on the pool table with one hand and wedged it between his teeth, while pulling her back up on her feet with another.

She reached for the tequila behind her, tossed back the shot and sucked on the wedge between his teeth before he spit it out to captured her lips with his own in a hot, wild tequila kiss that seemed to go on forever.

He wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her body closer, and she moaned deep in her throat when he rotated his hips against hers in a suggestive manner.

Breathless, they both pulled back, his arm tightened around her waist, still keeping her body in contact with his. He trailed her swollen lips with one finger and smiled.

"Damn, I never thought you would be that good at it."

"Pool or body shot?"

He chuckled. "Both."

She shrugged and let out a theatrical sigh. "What can I say, Messer? Never bet against the country girl."


End file.
